Barrels of Love
by The Super Duper Cools
Summary: Ayeka is having some new feelings to cope with. She walks in on something unexpected and is a bit surprised at how she is affected by it. A/K/A, please R&R!


Barrels of Love  
  
The Super Duper Cools Tenchi  
  
Ayeka backed slowly out of the room. Her face still held the shocked expression from what she had just seen. She wanted to run, but for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to. She felt odd…different from herself…she felt as if she was blushing, but in a lower area than she normally would have.  
  
"Oh my…" she whispered. "What has come over me?"  
  
She peered into the room again. She began to heat up even more as an exhilarating shiver ran up her back. What she saw…she wanted for herself…and she wanted it now.  
  
Ayeka had never before had an experience like this. But at this moment, she knew her body was telling her that this was the time.  
  
She shyly strode into the room, walking toward the couple. She couldn't stop herself.  
  
They were busy with each other, wrapping themselves around each other, and dripping with wetness. Ayeka stood and she watched. With each second that passed, she came closer.  
  
She put her hand on him. It felt hard, warm, and splintery.  
  
"Azaka…Kamidake..?" she spoke much more provocatively than she had meant for it to be.  
  
They released one another, retracting their secret wires (courtesy of Washu) that had plugged the two lovers together.  
  
"Princess Ayeka…it's not what it seems," they tried to reason with her.  
  
"No," she spoke boldly. "Please continue. Only…do you think that maybe…you could pleasure me as well?"  
  
"It would be our duty…and honor," they replied in unison.  
  
Their bodies dripped with what she now recognized as sap. The floor was covered with it along with their seeds. Ayeka lay down on the floor and rolled in their fluids. She licked some of the juices off the floor. To her, they tasted sweet, like nothing she had ever tasted before. Licking her lips and standing up, she tilted her head toward Kamidake, pleading for more.  
  
Kamidake extended both wires from his wooden shell. He looked to Azaka for guidance.  
  
Both of the guardians began peeling clothes off of their mistress. She helpfully slithered out of them. Then, 15 minutes later, all of the layers were tossed carelessly around the room.  
  
Ayeka stood in between them, in all her glory. Pressing her full length against Kamidake, she whispered seductively, "You're the sexiest piece of wood I've ever seen, ever felt, and ever known."  
  
Azaka felt a pang of jealousy overtake his form. Without thinking, he unleashed his secret wire and shoved it deep within her from behind.  
  
Ayeka screamed out in desire, asking for more.  
  
Kamidake wanted to also pleasure his princess, so he fondled her breasts and cuddled close against her. She too was now covered in sap and some of her own fluids made a new mixture on the floor.  
  
Azaka continued thrusting in and out of Ayeka. Kamidake retracted his wires and release an identical one to Azaka's. He entered their mistress as well, and she moaned even louder in a sexual frenzy.  
  
After repeated sessions of this new twist on an old fashioned routine, the barrels needed recharging, and so they freed her.  
  
She fell to the ground, panting. She still wanted more.  
  
"Our beloved princess," Azaka said. "We are regretful to inform you that we can no longer continue. We need more energy, for you and your enjoyment has completely drained us."  
  
"Isn't there anything I can do?"  
  
"Well, princess, there is one thing…" Kamidake explained.  
  
She nodded. "I will, whatever it may be, I will perform the task."  
  
Both guardians extended themselves towards Ayeka. She grabbed the wires at once and almost immediately the barrels were regaining power.  
  
She was aroused, excited, and then begged for more.  
  
But most of all, she was being watched.  
  
"Whoa there, and I thought what we did this morning was weird, Tenchi," Ryoko muttered. "Speaking of which, we really should hose down Ryo-ohki…"  
  
"Oh yeah," Tenchi replied. "How about you go shampoo her and I'll take a mop to the ceiling."  
  
YAY The End. 


End file.
